Billy the Baby
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad encounters Billy the Kid in 1877 and sees that he's acting like an actual child rather than a successful outlaw. The gang decides to become outlaws themselves to help Billy, but find trouble with a mysterious lawman on their trail. Plot The episode begins as we see Larry typing into the control panel. The Time Squad finds that their target is William H. Bonney in the Old West. Otto notes that he was known as Billy the Kid, and Tuddrussel begins to gush about him. Otto says that he never realized how annoying it is to spout off about historical figures. In the Old West, we see a bank. A teller is about to hand money to a patron when Billy the Kid orders everyone to surrender their goods. At first, the townspeople are afraid, but they are quick to point and laugh when they see that Billy is dressed like a baby, diaper and all. Billy begins to wail while everyone continues to mock him. A woman takes a pacifier out of her own baby's mouth and sticks it in Billy's. Billy, unable to rob anyone, moves outside and rides his hobby horse away. The Time Squad zaps in and Tuddrussel looks nostalgically back on the ways of the Old West. Billy, having run into them, asks them to move out of the way before starting to suck his thumb. Larry clasps his hands together and cooes at him, believing him to be a young child. He asks his name, and when they find that he's actually Billy the Kid, Tuddrussel is in disbelief. Billy explains that, with all of the other outlaws in town, he needed a gimmick to make a name for himself. Tuddrussel calls him a disgrace and takes away his rattle. Billy snatches it back, drops onto the floor, and begins to cry. Larry goes to comfort him. When he begins to coo over him again, Tuddrussel shouts for him to stop, making Billy cry even more. Tuddrussel gives Billy his hobby horse in attempt to calm him, and Otto says that things are getting weird. Buck proclaims that he will train Billy to become the best outlaw in the West and orders Larry to change his diaper. We see the group in cowboy getup on a canyon overlooking a railroad track. Larry sits sidesaddle and shares a horse with Otto. Buck has his own horse, and Billy sits on his toy hobby horse. Tuddrussel instructs Billy to rob the incoming train and the team rides down to the tracks. Riding alongside the train, Tuddrussel announces that he's coming onboard to the conductor. The group jumps off of their horses and onto the train. They climb on top of a traincar, but Tuddrussel has difficulty opening the hatch. Billy rips the top off with little effort, and Otto tells him that he's strong. Billy says that he drinks lots of milk. The team jumps inside the car. Tuddrussel finds a safe and asks Billy to bring him the dynamite he gave him earlier. Billy says that he thought is was candy and ate it. Tuddrussel gives Billy his phaser to blast the safe open, but Billy gets excited and accidentally destroys the whole traincar. Seeing the money blow away, Billy drops to the ground and cries. Buck tells Larry to change his diaper again. Inside the bank, a teller is about to give money to a patron when Tuddrussel and the group blasts the door open. They rob the bank successfully, and Tuddrussel tells all the townspeople to remember that they were robbed by the Billy the Kid Gang. However, it turns out that Billy was distracted the whole time and playing with his rattle. We see that everyone but Billy has been recognized as an outlaw with their own name and wanted poster. Tuddrussel begins to console a downtrodden Billy when, suddenly, someone calls out to him. It turns out to be the Man with No Name, who explains that Tuddrussel and his gang have a bounty on their heads he aims to collect. Tuddrussel accepts his offer for a showdown. The two men stare each other down in the street, ready to draw their weapons. The Man with No Name shoots Buck's gun out of his hand. Tuddrussel calls out to his horse but it fails to come, so he escapes on foot with the rest of his gang behind him. The group goes on the run through canyons, storms, and the countryside. Sure that The Man with No Name couldn't have followed them too far, the team rests on top of a canyon. He suddenly appears right next to them, and the group runs away again. They hide in a dark cave, but are startled when the Man with No Name lights a match right next to them. The team runs straight to the jail and turn themselves in. They ask the sheriff for protection from the Man with No Name, but discover that he himself is the sheriff. The Man with No Name sentences them to hanging at dawn. In the morning, the Time Squad laments their sentence. The sheriff comes to collect them for hanging, but Billy distractedly plays with his rattle. Frustrated, Tuddrussel snatches the rattle away and throws it outside of their jail cell. The sheriff picks up the rattle and calls it cute. Distraught, Billy tears the bars apart. He attacks and incapacitates the sheriff to get his toy back, and the townspeople notice. They ask him his name, and he replies mischievously. Back at the Time Squad control room, we see that Billy has earned his own wanted poster. Otto is happy to see the mission accomplished and Larry muses about how "they grow up so fast". Tuddrussel says that he's glad that he never has to see the Man with No Name again. Suddenly, the Man with No Name appears next to them, causing them to scream in terror. Trivia * Billy the Kid's birth name was actually Henry McCarty. He started calling himself William H. Bonney in 1877. However, on the control room screen, his name is misspelled as Whilliam H. Bonney. * Tuddrussel named his horse Peaches. * The Man with No Name is a reference to Clint Eastwood's character in the Western film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good,_the_Bad_and_the_Ugly The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly], who is also known as the Man with No Name. * Speaking of the western film "The good, the bad, and the ugly", you can actually hear its obvious theme melody when Tuddrussel and the sherrif are preparing for their showdown. * This episode was dedicated to Sergio Leone, the creator of the Spaghetti Western, and Tex Avery, an innovative Golden Age animator. * Otto mentions for the only time in the show that he is eight years old. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2